


Vena Amoris

by xffan_2000



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: A short, sappy little vignette that takes place sometime after "Wild Cards." (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	Vena Amoris

VENA AMORIS

By: xffan_2000

Summary: A short, sappy little vignette that takes place sometime after "Wild Cards."

++++++++++

"What are you doing?" Shayera asks from the sofa.

John grunts from the kitchen table and punches more keys on his calculator, still getting a number smaller than he wants to see. He shuffles through his paperwork confirming the tiny balance on his bank statement compared to his utility and rent costs. He isn't broke, but he's definitely not rolling in it.

He feels Shayera's fingers press into his neck muscles. "You don't really want to sit here doing that, do you?" she asks, though it doesn't really sound like a question.

His tension melts as she kneads. He groans, his head lolls forward to allow more access. "I'm trying to figure."

"I see that. Doesn't look like fun." She kisses him just under his right ear. "I know what's more fun."

"I bet you do." He turns and kisses her lips, lingering as long as she lets him.

"I'm going to bed." She tugs on his shoulders. "Come with me."

"In a minute."

"When you're done figuring out your net worth, you know where to find me." She kisses him again -- leaving him wanting much more -- before she strolls toward the bathroom.

Once he hears the door click shut, John pulls a folded piece of paper out from behind his checkbook. The ad for Weinstein Jewelers shows a thin gold band topped with a single diamond for the amazing low price of one thousand dollars. John shakes his head at the cost versus the amount he has saved. He sighs because he's not even sure if his Thanagarian would find it _too human_ to be party to such an Earthly tradition. Besides, a thousand dollars is a hell of a lot of money on his income.

He hears Shayera emerge from the bathroom and slide under the sheets.

"I'm naked," she purrs.

"I'm on my way," he says.

John smiles, folds the ad back up, tucks it away and decides that tomorrow, after their patrol in Washington, he'll go to Weinstein's anyway and make a down payment.

END

**Author's notes:** The use of an engagement/wedding ring has been around for thousands of years, going back at least to ancient Rome and ancient Egypt. One interesting "biology lesson" from ancient Egyptians: the _Vena Amoris_, or the "vein of love," was thought to run from the fourth finger on the left hand directly to the heart. Thus, by wearing a ring on that finger, a couple would be emotionally connected. Sounds good, plus it ties in nicely with that "Ancient History" episode. :o)


End file.
